Episode 9428 (11th April 2018)
Plot Eva is staggered at Toyah's statement but is told that if there is the slightest chance that she and Aidan can get back together, they can't carry out their deception. She hands her her scan picture back. Ali doesn't want to remain at the bistro after Carla has left, making Michelle nervous she's done something wrong. Robert angrily insists the calendar photos are scrapped when he finds out that Geri represents a cancer charity. David hears that Josh has quit the garage. Sarah tells Gail she can't live in the same house as David anymore and is moving out. Tyrone confides in Kevin that he and Fiz almost kissed. Kevin tells him to try and make a go of it. Without naming the individual, Carla confides in Roy that she's interested in a man but the two of them would be disastrous. Robert won't give Michelle a firm answer as to why he won't take part in the calendar shoot. David harangues Josh until he lets him in his flat. Eva calls to see Aidan at the end of a successful working day and confesses to him being the father of her baby. While he is convinced she is being truthful about being pregnant, he interrogates her as to why she has said nothing before. She tells him that she's seen him change back to the man he fell in love with but he upsets her when he bluntly asks if Adam could be the father. In response to a question, Josh denies that he's on steroids and demands David leaves, taunting him to ring the police if he dares. A drunk Toyah overhears the factory girls talking about Eva's visit to Aidan. She rings Peter, asking him to return home as soon as he can so talk about their baby. Suspecting Eva of only wanting him now he owns the factory outright, Aidan demands a DNA test once the baby's born. Robert calls Geri back and apologises, handing over a £500 donation, but saying he doesn't want to be defined as a cancer sufferer. She says she is as well so she doesn't understand his reaction. Tyrone sees Fiz knocking back shots with the girls and enjoying herself. Gail tries to get through to David but he shouts in her face to leave him alone. Simon steals money from Toyah's handbag. Hearing Eva come in, he hides in the kitchen and overhears her telling Toyah not to speak to Peter and that their deal is back on. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne (Voice only) *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Carla Connor - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Roy Cropper - David Neilson Guest cast *Geri Hanswick - Anna-Jane Casey *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, kitchen and hallway *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and office *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Josh Tucker's flat - Exterior and living room Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Toyah encourages Eva to be honest with Aidan about the baby; David threatens Josh with the police; and Tyrone harbours hope of reconciling with Fiz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,770,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes